


How To Be A Family

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Let's Get Dangerous!, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: It's only been a few days since the events of 'Let's Get Dangerous' and Drake realises that if he is going to become Gosalyn's guardian, then she deserves a stable home to grow up to be the amazing woman that he knows she will become.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	How To Be A Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Omg so I just watched 'Let's Get Dangerous' and I just had to write a fic about these two! Spoilers for the episode! Also I've never written the Darkwing characters before so I hope they aren't too OOC! Hope you guys enjoy! Xxxxxxx

Despite is being one o’clock in the morning, Drake was currently at the glowing computer screen on his lap. It was crazy to think just how much everything had changed in the past few days. First, he had finally been recognised as a hero by the people of St Canard, only for the man who gave him the opportunity to transport four supervillains from another dimension to kill him because, oh yeah, the multiverse is apparently real now. Although none of that compared to the life altering decision that was currently sleeping in the room next to him. Through the crack in the door, Drake could make out the slow rise and fall of Gosalyn’s chest. He knew that no matter how hard the past week had been for him; it was nothing compared to what she had been though. He was glad the young girl was getting the rest she deserved.

Drake turned his attention back to his laptop. After Launchpad had informed Mr McDuck of his choice to take care of Gosalyn whilst they searched for her Grandfather, the billionaire had offered to put the two of them up in a hotel until all the official paperwork for Drake to become her guardian was taken care of. And he had been true to his word, putting them up in the master suite of the grandest hotel in the centre of St Canard, which shocked Drake, given what he had heard about how stringent the old duck could be with his money. It was huge spanning two floors, a state-of-the-art kitchen and a view overlooking the bridge to the city. It had been suggested for them to stay in McDuck Manor, but Drake didn’t think taking Gosalyn from the city she called home would be good for wellbeing.

As grateful for this as he was, Drake knew that this situation was only temporary. Gosalyn was a still a child, and she needed a stable home to grow into the amazing woman Drake knew she would become. The lair was out of the question. To damp and dangerous to live there full time. And the studio he had currently been renting was too small for the both of them.

He clicked on a website that took him to a list of available houses in the suburbs of St Canard. Drake had never really imagined himself as white-picket fence kind of guy. After his turmoil with his own family he didn’t think that he would ever want one of his own. And besides his acting career didn’t allow him to have the funds to afford it. But with his settlement from the Darkwing: The Darkening fiasco still in savings and his new job lined up with S.H.U.S.H, he should have enough to be able to afford a down payment on at least one of them. Hopefully.

“Whatcha doing?”

Startled, Drake looked up to see Gosalyn standing in her doorway.

“What are you doing out of bed?” He retorted.

She fiddled with the trim of her nightgown.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Drake’s gaze immediately softened. “Was it the nightmare again?”

Gosalyn shrugged, her eyes not meeting his. Drake’s heart broke. He wanted to wrap her up in a blanket of hugs and fight of any demons that dared to scare her. But he wasn’t sure if the pair of them were quite there yet. They had only been living together for about a week so far. And the wound of losing her Grandpa were still sore. So instead he shuffled over and patted the space next to him on the couch. She glanced shyly at him before slowly walking over to sit besides him. He then showed her his screen.

“What do you think of these?”

Her brows creased in confusion.

“Why are you looking at houses?”

“Well we can’t stay here forever. And this is going to be your home too. You deserve a say in which one we pick.”

A smile formed on her lips. It was rare for adults to take her thoughts into consideration. The only other person to do that was her Grandfather.

“Can we get one with a garden?” She asked.

“Of course.” Drake said. With energy they would definitely be needing one.

“Plus, a three-tier pool and indoor cinema?” She said with a smirk.

“Don’t push your luck kid.” Drake joked, nudging her. She let out a chuckle that made the duck’s heart melt. He had made it his new mission to make her happy and he couldn’t help but feel lighter every time she laughed.

She continued scrolling until her eyes brightened.

“What about this one?”

Drake clicked on the property. It was still in the safety of the suburbs but wasn’t far from the main road back into the centre of town or the tower bridge and was comfortably in their budget. The sizable garden had a tree in it that the previous owner had already attached a tire swing too. There would be plenty of room for his Darkwing equipment in the garage. And it had even three bedrooms for when Launchpad would stay the night. The interior looked like it hadn’t been updated since the nineties, but it was nothing a lick of paint and some new cabinet doors couldn’t fix.

“It’s perfect.” He told her; a smile wide on his face as he wrapped his arm around her. His smile somehow got even wider when she leant into his hug.

It was that moment that Gosalyn let out a huge yawn.

“Ok young lady, time for bed.” He told her.

She tried to protest but she cut herself off with another yawn.

“Come one, we can make a proper decision when we aren’t sleep deprived tomorrow.” He said, ushering her back to her room. Begrudgingly, Gosalyn followed him and climbed back into bed. Drake pulled the covers up snugly around her shoulders. He started singing the lullaby she sometimes hummed to herself, hoping it would help her sleep. She froze when he started, and Drake panicked that this was a mistake. But the next second a sleepy smile crept across her beak as she relaxed into her pillow. He didn’t stop until she snored softly into a deep sleep.

Drake crept back across to the hall, his heart bursting with joy. He took one last look, wondering if this was what it felt like to be a father, before closing the door.


End file.
